


Shift

by snakeling



Series: Life and Death [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione drops by unexpectedly at Godric's Hollow, she gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJIN7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJIN7/gifts).



Hermione swore softly when she realised that the file was missing. Harry had told her to come and get it, but she’d had too many things to do, and she had forgotten. Except now she needed it urgently. Well, Harry had keyed her into his wards ages ago, and of course, even if he wasn’t home, Professor Snape would be.

Throwing a handful of Floo powder into the hearth, she called out “Godric’s Hollow!” and stepped into the green flames.

She stumbled into Harry’s library. There was no one there, and she could hear nothing, so she decided to check Snape’s lab. She went into the corridor, and that’s when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of flesh striking flesh.

It came from upstairs. Hermione took her wand out and cast a Disillusionment charm on herself. She went to investigate, automatically calling back old war habits, scanning every inch of her environment for potential enemies.

“Master. . .”

That was Snape’s voice, and it sounded desperate, almost dying. As far as Hermione knew, the only person he had ever addressed as “Master” was Voldemort. What on earth was going on here?

Hermione tiptoed to Harry’s bedroom, where the voice came from. She put a one-way-mirror spell on the door and looked inside.

Oh my God.

She felt her cheeks, and other parts of her anatomy, grow warm.

Snape’s back was to her. He was kneeling naked on Harry’s bed, his arms tied above him. There was a red, hand-shaped print on his buttocks, and a large purple dildo sliding slowly in and out of his. . . Oh. My. God.

Hermione’s hand slipped inside her trousers, almost of their own volition.

Harry stepped into her vision field. He was naked, too, and why on earth had she never considered him as a potential boyfriend? And were those piercings in his nipples? Wow. She had no idea her best friend was so. . . kinky.

Her index finger found her clitoris and began to circle it slowly.

“Please. . . please let me come, Master. . .”

With her free hand, she opened her trousers, to have more wiggle room.

In the bedroom, Harry was now kneeling in front of Snape, stroking his face tenderly and covering it with little kisses. “Not yet, my pet.” He looked up, and Hermione could have sworn he looked directly at her. He smiled.

Plucking Snape’s hands from the air, he helped him into another position, his arms extended before him, his arse high in the air. Hermione could see his cock, hard and red under his body. She pinched her clitoris lightly between two fingers. She was so wet, in a way she had rarely been.

Harry positioned himself behind Snape. He was hard, too, and spreading something shiny on his cock. He slid the dildo out of Snape’s arse — that thing must have been twelve inches long! — and discarded it on the bed. Hermione thought Harry would start fucking Snape, but no, he was waiting. For what, she didn’t know.

“Master. . .”

“Tell me what you want, pet.”

Hermione’s breathing became even more erratic at that: the certainty, the power in Harry’s voice; his almost cold demeanour, combined with Snape’s desperation.

“Please, Master, please fuck me now! Master, please!”

In one smooth movement, Harry thrust into Snape. At the same time, Hermione thrust two fingers inside her pussy. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she watched those two beautiful men together. She had never thought Snape beautiful before, but, right now, the description suited him.

Harry said, “Come, now,” and Hermione came. Her orgasm was blinding and intense. Her legs were suddenly weak, and she slid down the wall until she was kneeling in the mess of her clothes, her head leaning against the door.

Inside the bedroom, Harry was freeing Snape from his restraints, then cradling him close. He was speaking, too low for Hermione to hear, but she could see the smile on Snape’s face, and the tenderness of Harry’s touch.

Hermione had long wanted to know more about Harry and Snape’s relationship. She had never imagined Harry might get off on power games, or Snape might submit so easily. She had never imagined any relationship of that sort might also be so loving.

Slowly, she gathered herself and straightened her clothes. As silently as she had come, she left. That file could wait; she had other things to ponder.


End file.
